The 100th Hunger Games
by MurderousWaffle
Summary: What if Katniss died in the Quarter Quell? What if the Games had continued? 25 years later, another 24 Tributes go into The Hunger Games. And only one will get out.
1. Author's Note

A/N: **Hi, I'm going to be doing a The Hunger Games story, and I'm going to let you put in some people for the other districts. So, I'm going to be accepting the first 22 people. Fill this form out and post it in the comments. You have no limit of people you can put in. I'll do District 12.**

**Here is the form: **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Preferred weapon: **

**Appearance:**

**Hight: **

**And, just like always, I'm only accepting 2 from each district. Also, I need some ideas on the arena. :) thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1

The 109th Hunger Games

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the start of The 109th Hunger Games.

I don't want to risk it, but I still go to the Justice Building. I have to. My mother died of starvation when I was eleven, so now, it's only me, my 12 year old sister and father. I don't know why I go to get tesserae a day before the Reaping. I've been doing it since I was twelve. This is the year I turn sixteen, so I have twenty slips in the bowl.

After I go to the Justice Building, I go to the market. Not many people have enough money to buy food, so most people trade. That's what we do. My father sometimes sneaks out of the fence to gather herbs and sometimes hunt. I keep telling him that it's dangerous, that he could be killed, but he doesn't care. He only cares about his family.

I trade some katniss for a big squirrel. Whenever I look at katniss, I remember the victor. Her name was Katniss too. Katniss won the 75th hunger games, but was then reaped from the existing pool of victors (she was the only girl) to go into the Quarter Quell, she was the 20th tribute to die. She was our best hope of winning in years, that's was father says.

I wander around the market. I walk over to Miss Sally. She sells lots of little trinkets that I often come to look at. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Almost all of them are silver and rusted brown, but in the corner of my eye I see something gold. "What's this?" I murmur and point to it. It's a bright gold bracelet that has a small bird and flames leaping around it in the middle. "It's a mockingjay bracelet," Miss Sally takes my hand and slides the bracelet on. "It's supposed to give you good luck." She smiles.

I take the bracelet off and put it back. "Oh, no, no, no," Miss Sally picks it back up and gives it to me. "You keep it, Audrey, you'll need it for tomorrow. You keep the luck."

I look at it then I look back at her. "Thank you, thank you so much. What would you like in return?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, my dear!" She exclaims. I pull some leaves of katniss from my little bag. "Have this." I hold it put to her. "You are a very generous young girl, Audrey Arrowhead. Thank you." I smile and wave to say good bye to Miss Sally and as I walk away, she calls out behind me, "Good luck, my dear!"

When I get home, I give the bracelet to Paloma. I say that I will give her good luck for tomorrow. She smiles and gives me a hug.

We own two goats, so with the squirrel we have goat's cheese and some herbs for dinner.

My sister and I share a bed, and of course, tonight, we can't sleep. Pal always gets scared the night before the reaping. It's hard to calm her down. So, in the end, we just lay on top of the covers hugging each other. Pal asks for a story, so I tell her the one I've always told her. It's about before the Hunger Games, before the riot, when people lived in peace and harmony. Eventually she falls asleep, but I still lay there for an hour before I feel sleepy. I close my eyes and hope for the best tomorrow.

**A/N: thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you liked it.**

**I still need tributes from:**

**District 1: boy and girl**

**District 2: boy and girl**

**District 3: boy and girl**

**District 4: boy and girl**

**District 5: boy and girl**

**District 6: boy and girl**

**District 7: boy**

**District 8: boy and girl**

**District 9: boy and girl**

**District 10: boy and girl**

**District 11: boy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading for ages, it took me a while to write this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

When I wake up, I don't understand why my Father and Paloma are rushing around. Then I remember. The Reaping is today.

I get out of bed and change into some clothes that Pal has put out for this morning. Some long, beige-colored pants and a white short-sleeved t-shirt. "Do you like what I've put out for you?" She says from the doorway. "Yes, thank you." I turn around and hug her. I can tell she's been crying, her face is warm and her eyes are slightly red.

"You're gonna be okay, okay? You're not gonna be reaped. You'll be fine." She nods. "I'm going to walk around for a bit, I'll be back in about an hour." I kiss the top of her head and pull on my jacket. Pal follows me outside to sit with her goats. When I get to the fence I turn around to Pal. "Cya," I smile and wave. She waves back. "I'll be back soon."

I walk to the fence that marks District Twelve's boundary. It's supposed to be electrified, but it hasn't been turned on in years. Theres a hole in the bottom of it that's large enough for me to crawl under. Some kids sometimes come here to hunt. They have all sorts of weapons that are illegal in 12. Not many people know what they do. The Peacekeepers don't mind though, because they're all as hungry as we are.

I wander around the trees until I hear voices. I climb the nearby tree. Sometimes I come here to think and sometimes come to watch them hunt. It's amazing, they're so good at it. They can hit a deer's eye from fifty meters away. Their names are Ruby, Everhart and Millie. I only know that because I've heard them call each other that. I watch them for a few more minutes.

Everhart checks his watch. "It's twelve o'clock,we should get back, get ready for the Reaping." They gather their hunting bags and their bows and head back to the fence. I wait until they're gone then I climb down the tree.

When I get home, it's half past twelve and my father. Paloma are already in their Reaping clothes. I tickle my sister's tummy as I walk past. She giggles and doubles over.

"You look beautiful," I say. I go upstairs to our bedroom. Pal has my old Reaping clothes, as we can't afford new clothes, and before I walked into my room I didn't have any.

Laid out on the bed is a dress and a small white coat that ends just before the bottom of my rib cage. The dress is light blue and has small frills on the sleeves. Realization hits me. These were my mothers Reaping clothes. I pick the dress up and put it on. It looks beautiful.

The Reaping is held in the district center, in front of the Justice Building. When we arrive, a man pricks my finger to identify me. The twelve to eighteens are put into rows, oldest to the front and youngest to the back. We get in our lines and wait impatiently.

A woman wearing bright, poofy clothes steps onto the stage. Her shoes are so tall, I bet nobody else here could walk in them. "Welcome, welcome," she says in a cheery voice, "to the annual One-hundredth Hunger Games. This year is a Quarter Quell, so beware, tributes, of the challenges that await you." She grins. "First we will show you a propaganda." She smiles again.

The big screens behind her flicker on. It's the same every year, about the riot and our punishment. At the end, the woman claps excitedly and says, "Oh, I just love that!"

She walks over to the glass balls that have the slips in them. "Now it is time to select one brave man and woman to have the honor to compete in this year's Quarter Quell. Like always, ladies first."

She digs her hand into the bowls of slips and pulls one out. The woman walks back to the microphone and unfolds it. She clears her throat.

"This year's female tribute: Audrey Arrowhead!"

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please comment any tips and review on what you thought.**

**I still need tributes from these Districts:**

**District 1: boy and girl**

**District 2: boy **

**District 3: boy and girl**

**District 4: boy**

**District 5: boy and girl**

**District 6: boy and girl**

**District 7: boy**

**District 8: boy**

**District 9: boy**

**District 10: boy and girl**


End file.
